The role of duodenogastroesophageal reflux (DGER) in mucosal injury is controversial. A new technology (Biltec 2000) is developed which allows direct detection of DGER in the clinical setting which is independent of acid reflux. Using this instrument we are studying the independent effect of acid and DGER in gastroesophageal reflux disease.